Live, Love, High School prologuechapter 2
by Glistenleaf
Summary: Diaries of 3 best friends
1. Prologue Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

The lyrics of the song rolled through her head like a river. Marissa Garcia flowed as usual through the halls of Forrestground High like the music in her head. She wasn't popular or even pretty. She was just there, a shadow with a mere trace of existence. Her best friends Aska Cole and Annetae Sway (Ann for short) were almost the same but they were more, more, visible, like shadows in the brightening sun. Aska was, was, well, a genius and a magnificent writer (they all were, but Aska was, well, better.) Ann was an amazing musician, she played flute, (so did Marissa) and piano, her fingers flew across the keys like magic, and the sound, oh the sound, her notes blended then separated at exactly the right moments it was absolute bliss. When you sat next to her on the bench you were mesmerized in the omnipotent beauty of the notes.

Chapter One

Marissa is doing that, that thing again. You know the one where she meanders the halls after class strolling the lockers humming, I say it's a disease, she says it is melody. But then I cannot argue because I know what she means. Me, the Piano, And Bliss, practical bliss. Everyone says, "Ann, why the piano? I mean it's so, well, weird" and then I play for and they are in complete agreement to my choice of instrument. Aska is caught up with Sam Dobbs again. I thought she had finished with him.

Sam is so, uugh, I can't bring myself to yell at him. Ann keeps saying that I love him. I am beginning to think I do. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's Sam I have too hide!

_**Day one, day o-one, nothing's sinkin' in, Step one step o-one not much makin' sense…**_ That song is like my life right now Aska is working desperately to dump/avoid Sam and Ann hates when I'm spaced out, she says it annoys the crap out of her, but I know she feels the same way about her music as I do my singing. So she likes to act like I make life suck, I'm okay with it because usually the next day she loves me again. I just don't get them, but you gotta love 'em!

Sorry, I almost hit a trash can in my haste to escape Sam, then I had the urge to yell at him and to kiss him, I chose yelling, "Why do you obsess over me so Sam? I hate it!!"

He looked hurt, like a little puppy out in the rain I had to do something, so I kissed him on the cheek, and then I moved my mouth over his ear and whispered faintly, "I hate you," And walked away like nothing had happened. I love my constant power over him, but I never really use it I go easy on him. Remember he is only a little puppy.

Chapter two

Aska told me that Sam was taken care of… I wonder what that meant. Marissa is almost back I mean that she spaces out at times. She is almost back I hope that she has talked with Aska lately because once she is back I would love to hear what she knows! Maybe Aska told Marissa what happened. I have got to ask her.

Aska hasn't completed her story yet, I so wish she would! It is so intense! I mean it is so Soap Opera I mean like Days of Our Lives but still soap opera-ey! Here she comes I have to know!

I've told the girls the story they loved it. Ann thinks it's romantic and Marissa thinks its Soapopera-y or how ever you spell that. It is hilarious because Sam is still like DEAD he is in total crush-mode. Here he comes. Time to duck.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marissa walked through the halls to science with Ann on her tail. Aska was a few yards ahead to avoid meeting Sam on the winding corridor.

"I hate Monday," Ann sighed,

"You know what I hate?" Aska and Marissa yawned at the same time,

Ann replied ""Aska Hates Sam and Marissa hates mornings,"

"Exactly." Aska responded

"I am SO good!" Ann said ecstatically.

"Ask-Ask-Ask Aska," Marissa stuttered, "SAM!"

Aska took one look behind her and sprinted down the hallway and ducked into the science lab.

"Hey girls," Sam's voice echoed around the hall, "have you seen Aska?"

Ann and Marissa panicked, "No, why?"

"Well, we haven't seen her sooo, bye!" Ann stated while at the same time pushing him away.

"Well, if you see her tel-"

Sam was cut off by Marissa's loud shriek of, "SPIDER!" Ann smiled she knew Marissa was only doing that for detour. She wasn't even scared of bugs.

Sam yelled, "Man, Girl, Shut Up!" and he stalked off.

"Whew," Ann sighed, "good job!"

"Thanks," Marissa breathed, "Let's get to science."


End file.
